Secrets, Lies and Love
by Kyjana
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she has some secrets about a massive past...and she's not quite the average witch   Rated T for now, may change later on


PLEASE READ!

**_Hey Everyone,_**

**_So, this is the story that I've been working on since I handed over Wittle Whitlock (which is being continued absolutely brilliantly - the link is on my profile) and while this story is not entirely finished yet, I do have a plan written out and some character sheets in my sketchbook so there is no chance what-so-ever of me giving up on this story like I did the last._**

**_I'm also trying to get some feedback for my new piece, so I am going to make a deal with you readers. I will check the number of reviews on this story every week or so, and once I have +10 reviews, I will upload another chapter. Is that fair? Also, please don't just say something like "wow, love it," or "this sucks, never reading again," please please PLEASE tell me why, or tell me something you want to change, or something I might have done wrong or something... that would be totally awesomely epic. :D_**

**_Thanks guys..._**

**Chapter Title: **Reputations

**Summary: **There's a new student on the Hogwart's train. Who is she?

* * *

My heels clicked as I sauntered through the carriages. First years moved out of my way as soon as they saw me coming, ducking into compartments as soon as possible, and older students stood back and looked at me with awe. I felt the gazes of several teen boys on my ass, as I made my way towards the carriage at the back of the train. I held my head up high and looked down my nose at people, just as _he_ had taught me.

I reached the door with the Slytherin crest carved into it, and raised my hand to knock. I then remembered what his father had told us – _never knock to enter a room, knocking is asking permission, we do not need permission. _I smirked and willed the door to open. I stepped in and the room went silent, heads turned in my direction and every snobby student in the room looked me up and down, taking in my knee-high black, platform heeled converses, charcoal skinny jeans and emerald green corset, the large silver pendant that sat just above my ample breasts. They surveyed my plump lips adorned with a dark shade of lipstick, my flawless skin – I'd covered up my freckles - and my large violet eyes framed by long, thick, luscious lashes. My short blonde hair was fluffed and teased to perfection, I looked fantastic. All of this took only a few seconds, seeing as (with the added 6 inches from the shoes) I only stand at about 4'10.

I looked around the room until I spotted the familiar head of white hair; Draco turned and glanced at me, then returned to his conversation with his friends. I smirked as suddenly, he did a double take and stood up, turning around, and rushed over to me. He hugged me and lifted me off the ground, spinning us both as I squealed with laughter.

"Scarlett!" he cheered, placing me back on my feet, "I haven't seen you in..."  
"1 year, 2 months and twelve days." I smiled.  
"Come on, shorty, let me introduce you to everyone." He grinned down at me, and pulled me over to where he was sitting with his classmates.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaine" he said briefly, pointing to a pair of gorillas, a thin, ugly girl with horrible greasy black hair (who was very discreetly giving me the stink eye) and a tall, lanky boy with tanned skin and stringy muscles over his arms, "this is Scar, my almost adopted not - quite - sister." The girl smirked, crinkling up her ratty nose.  
"Oh, so _you're_ Malfoy's charity case, he told us all about you." She drawled. I looked up at Draco and raised my slender eyebrows.  
"Charity case?" I demanded "I'm a_ charity_ case!"  
"No! No your not!" he stammered, "Pansy, shut the fuck up." Draco bent down and whispered in my ear, "She's jealous of you, Scar, she's a clingy annoying bitch but I have to be friends with her because my father is friends with her father." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead smiled seductively up at him and winked.  
"Of course, _babe, " _ I murmured, trailing my hands down his chest, before pushing him down onto the seat and perching myself daintily on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I smiled sweetly at Pansy, "So what year are you in? Third year?"  
"Fifth year." She sneered, "but you, little one, must be a First year, yes?" I laughed.  
"Well, _actually, _I've been studying abroad for the last...six or seven years?" I stroked Draco's thigh, "But, of course_, _I return home to the Malfoy's every year or so, just for a little..._visit_" Draco chuckled into my shoulder and kissed it lightly. "Draco, this is boring, let's do something _fun." _I smiled, jumping up and holding out my hand.  
"Sure," he smirked, taking my small hand in his large one and standing, "how about I show you one of my favourite pastimes?"  
"Which is?"  
"Tormenting Potter, his mudblood girlfriend and bloodtraitor weasel."

* * *

_**HERMIONE POV**_

"George? Or Fred?" I asked the twins opposite me, they both smiled identical toothy grins at me. "Urrgh...I swear I'll give one of you an extra nose in a minute, at least then I be able to tell you apart."  
"I would'nt mind another nose, would you Forge?" one of the said.  
"Not at all, Gred," The other replied, "The one I have is a little big for my face."  
"It's not, because I have the same nose and face..."  
"Exactly." Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing and I was about to threaten to _remove_ a few of their body parts, when the door to the compartment _whooshed_ open and in walked Malfoy. Everyone was on their feet at once, wands out.

"Potter, Mudblood, Weasels," He smirked at us all, "this is Scarlett." He reached behind him and coaxed something forward. A girl stepped forward, I could tell she was the same age as us (even if she was extremely short) but I'd never seen her before. _Violet eyes... how unusual,_ I thought. She looked Harry up and down, with contempt.  
"So, _this_ is the famous Harry Potter..." she sneered, "I expected _so _much more..." She turned to Ron, "Oh look, red hair, hand me down clothes and an absolutely _stupid _complexion – you must be Weasel, part of that idiotic family of blood traitors." Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and began to study it carefully.  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked her curiously.  
"Checking for a sixth finger." She smirked back at him, all the Weasleys in the room gasps, Ginny swore.  
"You _bitch!_" she screeched, "what the fuck is your problem!" the little girl just laughed.  
"Language, _Ginevra..." _she tutted, Ginny gaped, how did she know her name? Scarlett dismissed her with a look and turn to me. She crinkled her nose daintily,  
"Urgh... Draco, It stinks of Mudblo-"  
"FLIPENDO!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"FURNUNCULUS!"  
"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" everyone cried out, and there was a huge flash of light and someone let out an unearthly wail.  
We all looked around, expecting to see Scarlett flung halfway across the room, stupefied with her legs locked together and boils erupting all over her tiny body, but instead, she was just standing were she was before everyone tried to curse her, with a hand on her hip and a smirk plastered on her face.  
"Oh? Was something supposed to happen?" she laughed, "Guess you all need to work on your aim." That's when I realised her eyes had changed to a bright blue, almost silver colour, and she seemed to be glowing slightly.  
"Come on, Scar" Malfoy whined, "This is lame, let's go." He grabbed her hand, but she didn't move. "Scarlett?"

She was staring at Fred – or was it George? – As if he was the only person in existence. And he was looking at her in exactly the same way.

_**SCARLETT POV**_

I don't know what it was, but suddenly, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. His eyes swallowed me whole and I couldn't escape – but I didn't want to.  
"Hey," he murmured  
"Hi," I smiled back up at him, blushing, "I'm Scarlett."  
"I can see that," he laughed, gesturing to my hair – which had changed to a deep red colour, "I'm George Weasley." His hand lightly brushed over my own, and I gasped. It was like I'd been electrocuted, I felt warm and tingly all over. My heart beat faster and stronger than ever. "Wow..." he whispered, and I could see in his eyes that he'd felt it too.  
"I know..." I murmured, taking a step closer to George.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat loudly - I must've jumped about 3 feet – reminding me of who I was and what I was doing. I looked around and Draco raised his slender eyebrows at me. I made sure that my hair was back to it's usual colour and placed my trademark smirk back in place.  
"You know, if you weren't the inbred, filthy, ugly, blood traitor that you are," I snarled in disgust, "I still wouldn't touch you with anything but an _Avada Kedavra _spell." I laughed as cruelly as I could before turning on my heel and leaving.

_**GEORGE POV**_

"I still wouldn't touch you with anything but an _Avada Kedavra _spell." Her words rang in my head over and over like a broken record. I stood, in a daze, staring at the door.  
"What the hell was that?" Ron burst out, breaking the silence. I collapsed back onto the seat and buried my face in my hands. Fred patted my back sympathetically – being my twin, he had a rough idea of how much that moment, however brief, had shaken me.

"Well if you ask me," Hermione began, "I think there's something not-quite-right about that girl."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Don't you think that it's odd that she managed to dodge _all_ of our spells – without moving?"  
"Maybe she used a shield charm," Ginny offered,  
"I didn't see her touch her wand, though." Fred replied.  
"And what about her hair?" Harry piped up again, "How'd she make it change like that?"  
"Well, she's obviously a metamorphosis," Hermione clarified, "that's probably why her eyes changed colour after we attacked her."  
"Her eyes changed colour?" Ginny frowned, "Why would she bother with a small thing like that, though? It mustn't have been voluntary."  
_...They're wrong... tell them that there's nothing unusual about me..._a voice instructed  
"You're wrong." I said bluntly, not even sure why, "There is nothing unusual about her."  
"How would you know?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
"The voice in my head told me..." I stated truthfully._  
_"The voice in your head?" Ginny's eyes widen and se took a step towards me, grabbed my wrist urgently, "What voice in your head? Whose voice George!" she shook me hard.  
"Her voice."

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think... Review please :D**


End file.
